Within the Binary Sunset - A Reimagined Star Wars Story
by BinarySunsetBeauty
Summary: Annia Pradeux is your average Tatooine farmgirl who dreams of becoming an X-Wing pilot like Luke Skywalker who her mother told stories about. Little does she know that there are secrets that are kept from her about her mother, her father, and the past that should not be forgotten. ( AU...EU/Canon... Eventual Poe/OC... Rough draft... )
1. Tales and Dreams

Author's Notes

Hi everyone! My name is Hannah ( also known as "BinarySunsetBeauty" ) and, as you can tell, I love Star Wars. However, I have mix feelings about the sequels since I grew up with the Expanded Universe which is now called "Legends". I always believed that each Star Wars movie/story should have a Skywalker that carries on the name in the stories. With this in mind, I thought I should create a story about another Skywalker in the sequels mixed with the Expanded Universe. I hope you all will like the story and please review it! Thanks and May the Force be with you!

End Notes

* * *

Chapter One:

"Tales and Dreams"

 _17 ABY … Motesta, Tatooine, Outer Rim Territories_

"After Luke Skywalker and Anakin Skywalker defeated the Emperor, Luke held his father in his arms and took his mask off so they can see eye to eye… Vader- I mean Anakin told Luke that he was right about the light that lingered in his heart… Luke had saved his father and Anakin saved Luke from death by a father's love…"

"Then the little girl smiled widely as her mother finished the story, "That's the best version of Luke Skywalker's story, mama!"

"The mother raised an eyebrow with a small yet humorous smile, "What do you mean 'best version', Sunstone?"

"Well, the other kids told that Luke killed Darth _Wader_ and the _Emperer_ \- And they didn't say that Luke was Wader's son!" After the little blonde girl explained to her mother, her mother chuckled at the fact that she couldn't pronounce "Vader" and "Emperor" correctly. She sighed, "Well, those other kids didn't know Luke like I did-"

"A gasp came upon the girl's lips, "You knew Luke Skywalker?! How?! Did he save you from Stormtroopers?! OR- or! Did y _ou_ save him?!"

"Her mother laughed, "Yes, I knew him. And yes, he saved me before but _I_ saved him a lot more times than him saving me" She continued, "But now, it's time for bed we have to-"

Then, out from the doors came in a boy, about six years older than the daughter, "Mom! Sand people are stealing our banthas!" A small and terrified squeal came from the girl as she hid under her blankets as her mother quickly got up from the girl's bed, "Cade, I need you to watch Annia-"

"Mom, I can help!-"

"No Cade! Stay here, that's an order" With that their mother gathered her weapons and left home. Little did she know that little Annia would follow her.

"Annia! We can't go outside! Mom said!-" Cade then was cut off by Annia and spoke, "Mama said that she saved Luke Skywalker! I want to see how she fights!"

"She told you what?!"

"As Annia hid behind the carts outside, along with Cade, Annia spotted the Tusken Raiders stealing the banthas. Annia quietly gasped in fear, she had never seen anything so terrifying in her young life. She heard about the Tusken Raiders and their barbaric ways of living, but seeing them in person was on a whole other level. As she watched the Raiders, she saw a purple hue in the distance and heard the sound of something igniting in the distance.

"A lightsaber!" Annia gasped in excitement. She then noticed her mother holding the lightsaber and her eyes widen both in excitement and confusion, "Mama's a Jedi?" Cade rolled his eyes and took Annia's arm, "We got to go back inside, mom's going to kill me if we're not inside"

Annia didn't respond and she let Cade guide her back inside. Young Annia had so many questions: was her mother a Jedi? Does Cade even know about it? Why didn't her mother tell her?… She did not know…

"As their mother fought the Tusken Raiders, she sensed other people coming their way… Friendly people… She then extinguished her lightsaber and grabbed her blaster and blasted each Tusken as the other farmers came their way to help her. The Tusken Raiders noticed the other farmers approaching and ran off in fear

"Arica!" One farmer called out as they approached her, "Are you all right? Did they take any of your banthas?"

"I'm fine Windy" Arica answered, "It looks like they took one bantha, but I'm not going after it when I have two little rascals inside" Windy Starkiller chuckled, "I understand that-"

"See Windy" Laze Loneozer spoke, "I told you Arica Praduex is the best farmer on Tatooine! She can hold off a dozen Sand people!"

Windy rolled his eyes crossed his arms, "Yeah, yeah. I'm just worried about her and the kid's safety-" Laze then cut off Windy again, "Sounds like you should marry her, Wind-"

"Sorry" Arica held her left hand up and showed her wedding ring with an eyebrow raised, "But I'm afraid someone already beat Windy to that." Laze laughed, "Really? Where is Mr. Pradeux?" Arica slowly lowered her hand and crossed her arms and a bit of sadness came upon her eyes, "He's uh… He's working on another farm on Naboo"

"Oh yeah, you told us about that" Laze then yawned, "I gotta go to bed, night ya'll" After Laze left Arica and Windy on his land speeder, Windy smiled at Arica, "Good night, Arica. Tell the kid's 'hi' for me"

"I will" Arica responded with a small smile, "Night Windy" After they parted ways, Arica went inside and saw Annia and Cade both asleep on Annia's bed. Arica smiled at the adorable sight of her children sleeping. She studied their peaceful faces and noticed that her son looked so much like herself, ginger wavy hair and his green eyes that fluttered during his sleep. Annia, however, looked so much like her father, sandy blonde hair that was braided in two, and freckles all over her face, arms, and shoulders. Arica knew that Annia would become a very beautiful woman when she has gotten older… But now, Arica could only enjoy the sight of her children; small and innocent… If only she could share these moments with her husband…

Arica walked over to their sleeping bodies and kissed both their foreheads, "Goodnight my _Moonstone_ and _Sunstone_ …" With that, she quietly left their side and turned off the lights in Annia's bedroom, leaving the nightlight mobile that hung above Annia's bed… The X-Wing and TIE fighter nightlight mobile slowly circled above Annia's bed, little did Arica know that Annia's dream was to be like Luke Skywalker: an X-Wing pilot hero who saved the galaxy….

* * *

 _33 ABY …Motesta, Tatooine, Outer Rim Territories_

The smell of banthas always made Annia sick to her stomach. The foal smell could send anyone away… Except for Tusken Raiders and farmers… Being raised as a bantha and moisture farmer was a tough job, especially there on Tatooine. But Annia never wanted to be a farmer, she had big dreams. She wanted to go to the New Republic Military Academy and become an X-Wing pilot. She was already a good pilot with her T-16 Skyhopper, but she wanted to help the support of the New Republic… However, she was stuck on the desert rock that she had to call home…

Her older brother left home… Scratch that, ran away from home. She understood why Cade felt stuck on the desert planet and wanted to have a change for once. And so, he joined a cargo ship and became a member of a smuggling group called "Smugglers' Alliance". Annia admired Cade for his courage to leave home, but she was against his choice for joining an illegal organization. Arica was filled with grief when Cade left home, it broke Annia's heart to see her mother in such sadness… Maybe that was another reason why Annia couldn't leave Tatooine, it was because of her mother…

After Annia stacked gallons of Blue Milk upon her cargo speeder, she saw her mother coming towards her, "Annia" She spoke as she handed Annia a bag of food, "Don't forget your lunch, remember the last time you did that?" Annia chuckled as she remembered the time she stole food from the market in Arnthout, "It was pretty exciting getting caught by the troopers-"

A punch came upon Annia's shoulder and Annia yelped in pain, "Ow!"

"You're so reckless" Arica spoke, "You have too much of it, just like your father"

"That's the first"

"What?"

"About father" Annia continued, "You never talk about him…"

A moment of silence was between Arica and Annia as Annia gotten inside of her cargo speeder. Annia was right, Arica never talked about Annia's father… Arica feared that she would find out who her father was- her _true_ father… Arica responded, "I'll tell you about him soon, _Sunstone_ -"

"Mom, I'm what? Twenty years old and you never told me about him"

Arica sighed, "You never asked about him-"

An unexpected tone came upon Annia's voice, "Why should I? Should a normal parent tell a child about the other parent?"

"Annia, don't start that-"

The cargo speeder started up and Annia left as fast as lighting. The only thought that came to Arica was the guilt for not having the courage to tell her the truth…

Annia stood at the market at her stand and announced loudly, "Fresh Blue Milk for seven credits! Get your fresh Blue Milk!" She stood at her stand for six hours and made some profit off of the milk that she and her mother harvest. However, Annia was extremely bored from selling blue milk. As she stood, she watched each ship that flew by Arnthout and daydreamt about her flying away from Tatooine and exploring each planet... Then a loud noise came from the street and saw a man with dark thick hair with a BB unit at his side.

"Look, I won that game fair and square!-"

"Hhonoo bu bacake-osa, Dameron. Jeejee neu uba cheeska du sabacc. Nobata pankpa che uba, Dameron" (Cut the kriff, Dameron. We saw you cheat in sabacc. No ship for you, Dameron)

She knew the huttese speaker, Jaalib Barku, the foul-breathed Nimbanel who played dirty when it comes to gambling games. She was always bullied by him when they were children, however, it seemed that Jaalib didn't change one bit. She hated seeing people getting cheated or bullied by Jaalib, it was an annoyance to her. Annia left her stand and confronted Jaalib, "Really Jaalib? Are you the type that plays fair and square or are you the type that bullies so you can get your own way to win"

"Uba bla cua dan, Praduex. Pankhobatkoheu mi caiot yoieu uba killee-" (You know better, Praduex. Confronting me can get you killed-)

"You can't kill me" Annia spat back, "You're too afraid to do that. If you do, you know who'll come after you"

Jaalib snarled at her as he began to leave the company of Annia, the man, and the droid, "Fierfek uba Annia, fierfek uba.." (Curse you Annia, curse you)

Annia looked at the man and his brows furrowed, "Who would come after him if he kills you?"

"My mom"

He raised an eyebrow and laughed in a sarcastic manner, "Right sure-"

The BB unit confronted Annia and spoke her, (beep boop) _Can you help us get our ship back?_ (beep boop

"Annia chuckled as she headed by to her stand, "I'm sorry, I don't have the power to do that" She continued, "Jaalib always gets his way, even if he cheats and bullies, he always gets his way"

(beep boop) _Oh... I'm BB-8 and we're with the Resistance-_ (beep boop)

The man stood in front of BB-8, "Woah, woah, buddy" He continued in a whisper, "We can't tell a stranger that we're with the Resistance-"

(beep boop)But she confronted that crook! She's at least a friend-(beep boop)

Annia stopped in her tracks and looked at the droid and the man. 'They're with the Resistance?!', She thought to herself. She wanted to scream in excitement, it wasn't an everyday thing that Annia would meet someone from the Resistance. "You're with the Resistance?", Annia asked.

The man looked at Annia, back at the droid, and back at Annia, "I wish I could lie..." He continued as he rubbed his temples in stress, "Yes, we're with the Resistance-"

BB-8 cut him off, (beep boop) _We're looking for a woman named 'Mara Jade', she was Luke Skywalker's ally-_ (beep boop)

"BB-8"

(beep boop) _She was last seen on Naboo before the destruction of the Jedi Academy, but we found some traces of her here-_ (beep boop)

"BB-8!" The man yelled at the droid with both anger and frustration.

(beep boop) _Come on Poe! She can help us!_ (beep boop)

"Wait" Annia spoke, "Luke Skywalker? My mom knew him"

Poe looked at Annia with a raised eyebrow and spoke sarcastically as he began to leave the blonde farmgirl, "Sure, and I have an uncle that knew General Han Solo... Actually, that part is true, but you know what I mean-"

"No, I'm serious!" Annia continued, "My mother helped him during the Rebellion, she saved him and he saved her. They were friends!"

Poe stood still and looked at BB-8, (beep boop) _We should at least listen_ (beep boop)

When he heard his droid taking Annia's side, he rolled his eyes, "All right, go on"

"Well, not only my mom knew Luke but I was born on Naboo along with my brother" Annia paused, "Maybe my mother knew this 'Mara Jade', I can bring you to her!..."

Poe thought for a minute and sighed, "How can we trust you, your words are just words" He continued, "You could be lying"

Then Annia crosses her heart as a sign of a promise that she was telling the truth, "I wouldn't cross my heart if I wasn't honest" Annia continued, "Please, I want to help. I always dreamt of joining the New Republic someday and become a skilled pilot, maybe this is the closest thing to be part of the Republic."

Poe eye's softened when he heard Annia's words. He wouldn't expect some average farmgirl to even want to help the Republic, or even become a starfighter pilot. He thought that maybe she was telling the truth about her mother's connection to Luke Skywalker and/or the possibility tie with Mara Jade. Poe sighed and looked at BB-8, "Maybe I should listen to you more, buddy"

"BB-8 sassed back, (beep boop) _Maybe you should!_ (beep boop)

Poe rolled his eyes as he chuckled. Annia started to like the duo: the Resistance agent and the droid. From what she could gather was that he was close with his droid companion and vis-versa. It was sorta entertaining to her.

"I'm Poe Dameron, by the way" Poe extended his hand out to Annia. Annia smiled and shook it, "I'm Annia Praduex" After they shook hands, Annia led Poe and BB-8 to her cargo speeder, "That's my cargo speeder, you can hop in while I load my the rest of my crop in the back-"

"Do you want help with that?" Poe asked kindly which left an unexpected yet appreciated expression towards Annia, "If you want, but I can handle it by myself"

"Poe nodded, "Great, I'll help"

"Annia smiled widely as they both carried the leftover gallons of Blue Milk back to the cargo speeder. Annia glanced at Poe, "I'm sorry about your ship-"

"Nah" Poe spoke, "Don't worry about it, my _special_ ship is back at the Resistance base"

"Annia chuckled, "Your 'special' ship? How is it special?"

Poe answered as he plotted the gallon of Blue Milk in the back, "It's my X-Wing"

"You have an X-Wing?" Annia asked surprised as her eyes widen.

"Yep"

"I've always wanted to be an X-Wing pilot!"

"Poe gave a small smile, "Really? Why?"

"Well, My mom told me stories about Luke Skywalker about him being a pilot" Annia continued, "I guess you can say I'm inspired by him"

"Same here" Poe replied, "But I was also inspired by my mom"

"You're mom was an X-Wing pilot?"

"No, actually she was an A-Wing pilot" Poe continued, "But she was a pilot, so I was inspired by that"After when they finished putting the Blue Milk in the cargo speeder, Poe and Annia hopped in and started traveling through the desert at dusk.

"What's your mom's name?" Poe asked.

"Arica, Arica Praduex"

"Should I call her Ms. Praduex or Ms. Arica?"

Annia laughed, "I think Arica would be okay, she's not big on formalities."

Poe raised an eyebrow, "Well, as a gentleman like myself, I would like to use formalities"

"Annia shook her head, "Well if my mom corrects you, don't forget that I didn't warn you"

"Nah" Poe scoffed, "I'm sure she wouldn't mind my charming personality."

Annia glanced at Poe and knew how rough and tough her mom was. Men who were "charming" towards her are easily turned down harshly by her. For Annia, it was pretty entertaining to watch her mother's fire and sass bomb a man's strong and proud sense of personality down. Little did Annia knew that on her way to her home, many secrets and stories will unfold through the rising of strife and war... Little did Annia knew that she would play a part in a war of the Dark side and the Light...


	2. The Awakening

Chapter Two

The Awakening

"Home sweet home" Annia spoke as she, Poe, and BB-8 approached the homestead of Annia and Arica, "It's not much, but it's home-"

"What the hell is that stench?" Poe asked as he clenched his hands over his nose. Poe was not used to the smells of the farm life. The closest thing that was considered a farm was the lizard crabs that his neighbors would harvest back on Yavin 4 when he was a child. But lizard crabs never smelled so horrendous.

Annia laughed, "Guess you can't handle the smell of bantha" She continued, "You must be from the city if you never smelled a farm"

"I'm not from the city" Poe spoke as he held his nose, "I'm from Yavin 4-"

"Ah! You're from the small rebellion colony, I should've figured that out" Annia continued as she parked the cargospeeder, "We farmers are used to terrible smells. The worst scent I smelled before was Jaalib's breath when he got too close to me."

Poe released his hand that covered his nose, still making a sour face, "So I guess with horrifying bantha scent, no predators come and steal your crop?"

"Sadly, that's not the case" Annia answered as she got out of the cargospeeder and made her way to the back to fetch the leftover milk, "Sand people stole some banthas in the past, luckily we haven't had that recently."

As Annia began carrying the heavy load of milk, Poe came by her side, "Woah woah, let me carry that" He continued as he took the milk from Annia's grasp, "We don't want you getting a broken back"

Annia laughed, "Ha! I carried heavier stuff than this. Hell! I could probably carry you!-"

"Annia!" Arcia's voice called from the distance.

Annia and Poe looked at Arica as they carried the milk back to the house. "I'm guessing that Ms. Pradeux?" Poe asked Annia.

"Yes, that's my mom. And it's _'Arica'_ , she's going to correct you-"

With a raised eyebrow and smirk on Poe's face, "Are you sure? I can charm people inside and out-"

"And she'll shoot you down like an X-Wing, inside and out" Annia continued, "And stop smirking, my mom will think that you're some hotshot-"

"You're not the first to say"

As the reached the house, Arica stood at the door with her arms crossed, "You didn't tell me you were going to bring a boy to the house"

A blush came upon Annia's sun-kissed cheeks. Flustered and embarrassed, Annia rolled her eyes, "Mom, it's not what it looks like-"

"Ms. Pradeux" Poe spoke up, "I'm Poe Dameron of the Re-"

"Arica"

"Ma'am?"

"Call me Arica" Arica spoke in stern and semi-frighting tone, "If we're going to talk one on one, you need to call me Arica. I don't care about manners or charms, I want to be called by my first name. Got it?"

Poe was taken back. He never thought that Annia was serious that Arica wanted no formalities, let alone being a bit harsh. With a small gasp from Poe's breath, he fluttered his eyes in shock and continued, "Right… Arica, I'm Poe Dameron of the Resistance. I was sent here on a mission to find any leads on Luke Skywalker" He continued, "Your daughter, Annia, told me and my droid that you once knew him-"

"Look kid" Arica cut him off, "I have not seen Skywalker for almost twenty-one years, I can't tell you where he's at or what he's doing-"

"We're also looking for his friend: Mara Jade"

Arica was startled by the name and almost tripped on the stairs that led down into the house. Annia noticed this and confusion came upon her. _Did her mother know this 'Mara Jade'? And if so, what connection she had?_

"Mom?" Annia asked, "Are you all right?"

Arica looked at Annia with both nervousness, shock, and seriousness, "You two better get inside" And then she glanced at Poe, "Along with your droid… We're going to talk…"

* * *

Annia studied her mother as she prepared dinner for Poe, Annia, and herself. She noticed the tensity that her mother had as she baked bantha steak and cooked vacuum flower soup. It was odd for Annia to see Arica so tense, it was as if she was hiding a secret and it was finally revealed... Something told Annia that there were more things to her mother than meets the eye. As Annia watched her mother, Poe took noticed of it and gently placed a hand on her shoulder, "Hey"

Annia jumped from startlement and then calmed down when she noticed that it was Poe who confronted her, "You scared me"

Poe softly chuckled, "Sorry, I just want to see if you were okay?"

Annia nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine" She continued, "Maybe we should sit at the table, I think dinner is about it be served."

As Annia led Poe to the dining room, Poe studied around the room and noticed an old hologram that hung on the wall, "Who's the kid?" Poe pointed at Cade in the hologram. Annia took noticed and sadly smiled, "That's my brother"

"Is he here?"

After Poe asked, a frown came upon her face, "No, he left" When Poe heard Annia's answer, he grew curious, "Where to, if I may ask?"

"I don't know" Annia continued, "Before he left, he told me that he was going to hop on a cargo ship and join the Smugglers' Alliance... That was eight years ago, I haven't seen him since"

When Poe listened to Annia and her story about her brother, he heard the sadness in her voice and her eyes said it as well. He could tell that she missed him and it made him feel bad for her, "I'm sorry-"

"Don't be" She continued, "Many people ask about him, it was his choice for leaving... He felt stuck here, which I can understand, but it broke my mom's heart-"

Arica came in with a plater of the steak, "Here you go, I hope you like bantha"

"Ah, well, I can always try it," Poe said as he, Annia, and Arica sat down at the table. Annia never liked bantha, it wasn't that her mother prepared it terribly, it had a really bad gamy taste and texture to it. She knew that Poe would not like it, and when he first took that bite from the bantha steak- a sour expression came upon him which made Annia chuckle. Arica, however, raised an eyebrow at Annia with a disapproving look. With Arica's serious look, Annia stopped chuckling and waited for Poe's response.

"It's ah..." Poe continued with uncertainty in his voice, "The sauce is excellent-"

"It's terrible"

Poe looked at Arica and felt defeated with her seriousness, "Ah..."

"Don't worry, bantha isn't the best thing to eat around here... No one really likes it..." Annia spoke up which made Poe a bit in shock and Arica raising a brow, not in a disapproving manner but approving Annia's comment in which made her smile a bit.

"Right...Thanks for the reassurance" After Poe's reply, he looked at Arica, "So, I'm guessing you know some valuable information about Mara Jade?"

Arica put her arm on the table and leaned in, "And why do you need information about Mara Jade's whereabouts?" She continued, "I know her and she doesn't want anything to do with the Resistance or with the New Republic. She's retired from all the drama of space, politics, and wars."

Poe then leaned back in his chair with a sigh of stress, "We need her not only for having more leaders and morality in the Resistance, but she is the key to get a hold of Luke Skywalker-"

"Ha!" Arica spoke, "I doubt Mara would have any knowledge where Luke Skywalker is. And if she did, she wouldn't give any damn information to anyone-"

"Mara Jade is in danger" Poe cut her off, "Anyone who knew Luke Skywalker or even helped him revive the Jedi are a target to First Order and the Knights of Ren."

Arica slowly sat up in her chair and a look of uneasiness came upon her, which made the young sandy-haired girl worry. Arica looked both at Annia and Poe, "What happens if Mara Jade gets caught by the First Order?..."

"She and anyone close to her would either be imprisoned by the First Order... Or would be slaughtered by the Knights of Ren, especially Kylo Ren..." Poe continued, "Arica, Mara Jade needs protection. I know she was once a Jedi, but she cannot take the First Order down with a laser sword... We, the Resistance, want to protect her-"

"You have her"

Poe's brows furrowed in confusion along with Annia, "What- What do you mean?..."

Arica slowly looked at Annia's hand and dared not to look at Annia, she looked straight at Poe and spoke, "You're talking to the woman you seek... I am Mara Jade..."

Shock was in the air. Poe couldn't believe that he finally found Mara Jade and was talking to her right inside of her home, even BB-8 was in surprised as he made whistles of excitement. But for Annia, emotions of betrayal and confusion came upon her. _How could she keep this from her? Why? Why didn't her mother tell her anything?_

With anger rushing through Annia's veins, she aggressively slipped her hand out of Mara's and jumped out of her seat, "Why? Why didn't you tell me?"

Mara couldn't look at Annia, she was ashamed for keeping her only daughter in the dark.

"Everything I was told, everything _you_ told me was a lie-"

"Annia Beru Padmé Pradeux, I never told you any lies-"

"I bet my last name isn't Pradeux! Isn't it?"

The silence was the only response from Mara and the tension between mother and daughter grew higher. Poe felt out of place between the fight, along with BB-8. It was awkward for him to watch two people he hardly knew to fight about things too personal for this broken family to share. All that Poe can do was to watch and not get involved unless something unexpected happens.

When Annia heard no answer from her mother, she shook her head in disbelief and tears fell down her freckled face, "Unbelievable... I never thought my own mother..." She couldn't finish her words, Annia never felt this pain in her life... This much anger...

Annia walked backward slowly before she turned her back from the woman she called mother. Mara stood up and pointed her finger at Annia unknowingly what was going to happen next, "Don't you dare walk away from me-" Then a force of great amount of power pinned Mara against the wall. Annia's arm was raised up and her hand held as if she was holding her mother down. Besides Mara being pinned down, objects like plates, bowls, and glasses started to float from the ground. Even BB-8 was floating a good twelve inches off the floor. Poe couldn't believe he was seeing, he heard many stories about Force-sensitive people... But seeing Annia doing it out of anger wasn't what Poe wanted to see.

"Annia!" Poe yelled as he stood up, "Annia stop!"

Annia did what Poe ordered, Mara fell from the wall, glasses, and plates shattered, and BB-8 landed down. A glow of tears and sweat came upon the farmgirl's face and her expression changed. The anger in her heart fled as the realization hit: she had the Force... The same power that her mother told her about that Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader had... She looked around the dining room and saw almost everything destroyed, almost everything _she_ destroyed... Fear ran cold within Annia and her body was shaking... All she could do was run, and she did.

* * *

Annia ran out of her home and jumped in her speeder bike that was parked beside the house. As she ignited the bike and drove away, she can hear Poe calling her name from the distance. Annia drove and drove for miles and saw the two binary suns setting on the horizon. She then saw an abandoned farm site and felt something from there... Something familiar, yet far distant from her memories... When she parked there, she observed the place and noticed how old it was... It was like no one lived there for a very, very long time... Then there were voices.

 _'Luke! Luke!'_

Annia's brows furrowed called out as she wiped her stale tears away, "Hello? Anyone in there?"

She ventured inside the torn up home and felt both a warmth and coldness in the atmosphere. Annia knew that man things happened here, and most of the things she felt were sadness and wonder... Then, again, voices echoed into one of the halls... As she followed the voices, tho glowing figures appeared in her eyes.

 _'You're not all-powerful Ani-'_

 _'Well, I should be... Someday I will be...'_

Annia watched the two celestial beings talk. She didn't fully understand what she was seeing or hearing... It was as if she witnessed a memory forgotten in time...

 _'I will be the most powerful Jedi ever! I promise you! I will stop people from dying'_ The anger celestial spoke, _'It's all Obi-Wan's fault, he's jealous! He's holding me back!'_ After the celestial spoke, a wrench flew across the room and hit the broken door. It frightened Annia and she held her chest as she slowly came down to the ground.

 _'...They're animal's, and I slaughtered them like animals... I hate them!'_ Then the spirit sat next to Annia who felt uncomfortable being next to the anger celestial.

 _'To be angry is to be human'_ The other specter voice spoke.

 _'I'm a Jedi, I know I'm better than this...'_

When the celestial's voice and figure faded away, Annia heard the same voice from the distress phantom. However, his tone was more of comfort, _'Don't let in the anger Annia, that was my downfall... Do not follow the path of darkness-'_

"Annia?"

Annia jolted when she heard her name close by. She slowly got up and saw Poe and BB-8 who walked into the room. A moment of silence came upon them until Annia spoke, "How did you find me?"

Poe was about to say something until BB-8 spoke, (beep boop) _I tracked you down, it wasn't easy since you were riding so fast-_ (boop beep)

"Are you okay?", Poe asked in worry.

Annia nodded, "I think so..." She rubbed her exhausted puffy eyes and looked up at Poe, "I'm sorry, I don't know what gotten into me-"

"It's not me who you should apologize to" Poe replied, "But I do accept it if that makes you a slightly better"

A nod was what Annia could respond to. She tucked her hair behind her ear, "Is my mother okay? Is she safe? Is she all right? I didn't mean to-"

Poe set his hands upon the young woman's shoulders, "Your mom is fine... You gave us a scare though, but she's fine."

A sad smile came upon Annia's face, "Good... I never wanted to hurt her-"

"Hey, she's fine" Poe noticed that the night grew dark and cold and so he took his dark tan jacket off and set it over her shoulders, "We better get going. Your mom told me that Tusken Raiders are usually active at this time of night."

"They are" Annia spoke, "They're very much like animals in the night..."

As Poe led her back to the surface, he switched to another topic, "You know, I never seen anyone drive a speeder that fast before"

"Really?" Annia raised an eyebrow, "I'm surprised to hear that from a Resistance pilot"

"I'm being serious!" The pilot continued, "With that much talent, I bet you can be a New Republican pilot in no time"

"Maybe" Annia chuckled, "Maybe I can be the best pilot in the New Republic-"

"Ha! I'm the best pilot in all of the New Republic and the Resistance"

Annia raised an eyebrow, "You can't be that serious-"

"Oh, but I am _Miss Annia_ "

Annia shook her head as she head to the speeder. "Are you sure you want to drive, Annia?" Poe asked, "I mean, you were a bit..."

"If you're saying that my emotions were imbalance for driving, then I will punch you in the face" Annia spit her words like fire... Which is a bit reminded her of her mother's.

"Hey woah, that's not what I was trying to say-"

"I hope it wasn't so _Mister Dameron_ " Annia then hopped onto her speeder, "See you at the house"

As Annia drove back to the house, Poe and BB-8 hopped in the cargospeeder and followed Annia...

 _'Master Yoda, is she the one to help bring light in this dark time?'_

 _'A helper of light, the young Skywalker is. But not the only one to help the light, she is. More out there in the galaxy, there are...'_

 _'I felt a darkness in her mind master, are you sure she won't fall like Ben Solo or I?'_

 _'Yes, a darkness in her, there was. In her heart now that anger isn't the answer, she knows. The Force's awakening within her and how to control the frustration of the past, she must learn...'_

* * *

Author's Notes

I hope everyone liked this chapter! Sorry for not updating for four months! I've been super busy with family activities and University life that I haven't been able to update this story!

If you liked this story, please follow and/or favorite! Tell me via reviews or private messaging what you liked about it and any ideas or storytelling advice you want to give to me.

Thank you so much and may the Force be with you!

End Notes


	3. A Kidnapping Situation

Author's Notes

Hey everyone! I just want to tell you that I have made some minor changes in the first chapter (which really won't affect the story in a whole). Instead of having the story set in the same year as TFA, it is set a year before which actually makes Annia twenty years old instead of twenty-one. I wanted to make it a year before the events of TFA so I can establish a fully fleshed out character. I hope everyone can understand that.

Also! If you want me to make a post/chapter of the timeline related to my characters and the other canon characters/events, please message me and I'll make that as soon as possible. If this story is good or if you would like to share advice and opinions, please comment in the reviews!

Thanks and May the Force be with you!

End Notes

* * *

Chapter Three:

A Kidnapping Situation

 _'Obi-Wan never told you what happened to your father'_

 _'He told me enough, he told me you killed him'_

 _'No Luke, I am your father'_

 _'NO!'_

Sweat came upon Annia's skin after she woke from the dark yet realistic nightmare, which seemed somewhat of a far distant memory. As she sat up on her bed, she gasped in surprise as a sensation of power flowed through her. She could sense and feel every life force around the surroundings of her home. She sensed the banthas in the fields as they bathed in the hot binary sunlight, she sensed the wind carrying through her window as if it had a presence of its own, and she could sense Poe pacing back and forth as he communicated with others at the Resistance base via hologram. But there was one life force she could not sense, one person she tried reaching out: her mother.

(Beep boop) _Morning_ Annia _!_ (boop beep), BB-8 exclaimed as the little droid barged into the farm-girl's room.

Annia was startled by BB-8's entrance and with the startlement, she fell off the bed with the sheets that followed after her.

 _Thud_

"Ow..."

BB-8 rolled over to Annia's side and made some worried-like whistles, _Are you okay?!-_

Annia looked up at the little droid as she held her head and brushed her sandy colored hair through her fingers, "I guess, you scared me though-"

(Beep boop) _Sorry, I saw that you were dazing off and thought I should greet you-_ (boop beep)

Then Poe barged into the room, "I heard a thud, is every-"

The Resistance pilot looked down at the floor and saw Annia being tangled in her sheets with her locks tousled around along with BB-8 being at her side. An awkward silence filled the room when both BB-8 and Annia both looked at each other and back at Poe. Before Annia could explain herself, BB-8 whistled, _I was coming to greet_ Annia _to tell her 'good morning', but I guess I scared her and she fell off her bed._

Poe raised an eyebrow with a smirk appearing on his face, "Really?" He crossed his arms as he watched Annia getting up from the floor, "Do you get startled a lot? I mean, yesterday I scared you-"

"No, I don't get startled that much" She retorted, "I just hate the unexpected-"

He raised his hands up, "Okay, okay! You don't have to explain"

Annia sighed as she crossed her arms, "So, I heard you talking to someone on a hologram-"

Poe furrowed his eyebrows, "Really?" He continued, "I was being as quiet as possible, I didn't want to wake you up-"

"Poe, it's okay" Annia spoke, "I actually slept in, usually I would've been up before the suns even rise" She then tucked her hair behind her ear, "So, I'm guessing you talked to someone back at the Resistance base?"

"Oh right" Poe continued, "Yeah, well I was checking in with General Leia Organa-"

"General Leia Organa?!" Annia spoke in excitement, " _The_ same Leia Organa who was the Princess of Alderaan from the Rebellion? I didn't know you knew her!"

Poe chuckled at her excitement, "Yeah, well, she is my commanding officer. I know her pretty well- And! She doesn't go by 'Princess' anymore" He pointed out, "Since she is the founder of the Resistance, she wants to be called by her rank."

"Right, well, what did you tell her? Did you tell her you found my mom?"

Poe nodded, "Yeah I did, she was actually surprised that your mom moved here since Luke Skywalker once lived here. So, it kinda does makes sense why Mara would've moved here, I guess..." He paused, "I also told her about you, and she was kinda surprised-"

"Surprised?" Annia asked in a state of confusion, "Why would she be surprised that my mom would have kids by now?"

"She didn't really explain clearly... But she did say, Mara, when she knew her, wasn't the type of person to settle down" Poe explained, "She told me that Mara was always on missions with Luke or by herself to help rebuild the Jedi Order... Leia thought that your mom was off somewhere at some abandoned Jedi temple or something..."

"Really?" Annia was quite surprised by the information she was hearing. She never thought that her mom was off doing those sort of missions with the legendary Luke Skywalker. She always thought that her mom went on a bunch of missions with the Rebellion, however, it seemed that her mom helped Luke after the war of the Empire.

"I was always told that my mom helped Luke Skywalker, but I thought it was during the Rebellion era"

Poe leaned back on the door frame with his arms crossed. He realized how much information that Annia was told was either partially the truth or something that was new for her to hear. The pilot began to realize why Annia was angry last night with her mom for not telling the truth about herself.

"You really had no idea who or what your mother was, did you?" Poe asked in a sincere manner.

Annia's eyes softened and gave a sad smile, "She would often tell me that she knew Luke Skywalker as being very good friends and would often save his ass more than him saving her's... But now, I don't really know..."

Poe understood how Annia felt, being left in the dark. He could tell that Annia felt as if she was betrayed by her mom's trust. It wasn't really good parenting, he thought. He then stepped a bit closer, "I don't know if it is my place to tell you this, but I do know some more information about your mom" He continued, "Though, I think your mom would disapprove if I told you more than you should know."

Annia furrowed her eyebrows, "I understand... If you tell me one information about my mom, I won't tell anyone- especially her."

Poe's eyes widen, "Are you sure? I mean, I don't want to keep you in the dark but-"

"Just tell me one fact about my mom"

Poe slowly nodded, "Right, let me think of one" He didn't want to give her too much for her not to handle or too little, "Your mom tried to kill Luke Skywalker before they became allies"

Annia furrowed her brows more, "What? Why?"

Poe sighed, he didn't want to explain more but he still wanted to help her, "She was once the Emperor's Hand, she was ordered to kill him. But as you can tell, she didn't"

Annia's eyes widen and thought to herself, _'The Emperor's Hand... She was an assassin... But why didn't she kill Luke? Did something change her mind?...'_

She knew that the questions she wanted to ask weren't for Poe to answer... Sometime she would have to ask her mom, or when her mom would tell her...

"Do you know if my mom is still here?" Annia asked as she switched the conversation, "I just haven't heard her in a while"

Poe looked out the window and pointed, "I think your mom is managing the herd" And when Poe pointed out, Annia looked out and saw her mom herding and separating the banthas from the males to the females and kids. Annia nodded and made her way to her clothing drawers, "I need to get ready, I don't know when she wants us to go with you ..."

As she picked out her clothes, she noticed that Poe was still at the door frame along with BB-8, "Um... I think this is your queue to leave..."

"Hm?" Poe then realized, "Oh! Yeah, sorry... I'll uh, I'll be out on the porch" He then looked down at BB-8 as he started to leave Annia's room, "Come on, buddy. Let's give Annia some privacy."

Whistles came upon the small droid as the two both left Annia alone to change. As she changed into her rustic white, brown, beige outfit, she wondered what was in store for Annia... She had a feeling that somehow her life was going to change, for better or for worse.

* * *

After Mara finished herding the banthas, she noticed Poe and his little droid approaching her as he covered nose from the stench of the banthas. She knew that it was about the Resistance and that they needed a way to get to the Resistance. She had a feeling that this _smooth_ X-Wing didn't have a starship to fly them out of there... However, there was one ship that she knew of that she hadn't flown in a very, very long time. Mara smirked a bit when she saw Poe's reaction to the farm smell.

"Well, kid" Mara spoke sarcastically, "Welcome to the farm"

Poe rolled his eyes, "Yeah... _Thanks_..." Poe then continued, "I've spoken to General Organa about finding you and Annia-"

Mara furrowed her eyebrows in a disapproving look, she didn't want Annia being discovered - whether if they were allies or not - she needed to have Annia's identity protected. Mara didn't care about her identity being discovered but for her daughter, Annia's safety was more important than her's. Poe noticed the glare from Mara and stopped talking, "Did I say something wrong?"

"You should've not brought my daughter's identity to the Resistance's attention.." Mara spoke harshly, "Even though you're one of the good guys, my daughter's identity is much more valuable than mine-"

"Why?" Poe asked confusingly.

It was too early to tell Poe Dameron or anybody from the Resistance about Annia's identity... _Too early_... Annia's blood was much more valuable than Mara's and with blood, that precious, the First Order would use her as bait or worse: the Knights of Ren would manipulate her. A mother always has nurture protection over their children, but for Mara, she was fiercely protective over her daughter and would kill anyone who comes close to harm Annia.

Mara looked at Poe for a bit before she could answer him, "You saw Annia yesterday with her powers, that raw power of the Force" She continued as Poe listened in interest, "Yesterday was the first time that I had ever seen Annia touch any power of the Force, and what I felt from her was much more power that I can't even comprehend"

Poe's eyes widen and realized what Mara was getting at, "Wait, are you saying that if any information leaks out about Annia's powers, she would be a greater target for the First Order than you?-"

"Not just the First Order" Mara spoke, "But the Knights of Ren... If they found out about her, they will hunt her down- they won't kill her, _oh no_ , they will torture her, manipulate her, and turn her into one of them... What's worse, Snoke will personally do all of that. He will make her an equal to Kylo..."

Poe's brows furrowed, "With what you just said, it sounds like that Annia is more important than you..." Poe continued, "That doesn't make any sense, the First Order and Snoke's minions need a connection - a key - to Luke Skywalker, you're the key, not Annia-"

Mara put her hand on Poe's shoulder, "Dameron, there's more to this than meets the eye... She cannot be known to anyone, even though I trust Leia with all my heart and soul, I don't want any more information leaked about Annia to Leia... When the time is right, I will tell Leia more about my daughter..." Mara's fierce green eyes soften and Mara's voice became sincere, "Promise me you don't tell anyone else about Annia, I gave my daughter life into this world... I don't want her life to be taken away..."

Poe saw the plea in Mara's eyes, he knew that she was asking him to protect her identity out of a mother's love. He understood her and knew that what Mara spoke about Annia could possibly be true. Besides of protecting Luke Skywalker's friend and ally, he would have to protect Annia from the Snoke and the First Order. He then put a hand on Mara's hand that was still resting on Poe's shoulder's, "I will protect her, I promise"

Mara softly nodded, "Good, I'm putting my trust in you... Even though we just met, I have a good feeling about you- pray to yourself that I'm not wrong"

When Mara's hand left Poe's shoulder and made Poe slightly on edge, Mara asked, "I'm guessing you don't have a ship, do you?"

Poe laughed nervously, "Yeah, I don't... You can say my luck ran out on a betting game-"

Mara sighed as she rolled her eyes and grinned a bit, "You remind me of someone I knew a long time ago" She continued, "Well, consider yourself lucky, I have a ship that we'll use"

Poe raised an eyebrow and he scanned the area, "You have a ship? Where?"

"Mos Eisley, it's in a rented parking spot as we speak" Mara continued as she walked back to the house, "Let's get ready to go"

* * *

After the house arrangements Mara Jade set up for the land and crops to be looked after by Windy Starkiller, Annia, Poe, Mara, and BB-8 traveled to the spaceport of Mos Eisley. Annia knew that her mother had a ship since she had memories as a child when she, Cade, and Mara would visit Naboo for vacations. But now she thought about it, she wondered how she got the ship... She suspected that she might've owned it during the Rebellion era... Possibly owned it when she was the Emperor's Hand.

As Mara guided Poe, Annia, and BB-8 to the parking port to her ship, Annia's wonder of the spaceport city grew. She'd never been to any cities in Tatooine, and if she did, she hardly remembered them. Everything was big, lively, and crowded... Poe took notice of Annia's wonderment and smiled a bit at her innocence. However, Poe knew that Mos Eisley was not a place to take in awe and admiration. It was a nasty and filthy place, it was a place full of scum and villainy. "You shouldn't admire this place" Poe spoke to Annia as she looked at him, "Wandering a place like this would have you end up in trouble or worse: killed... Violence and illegal activities dwell here..."

"I can handle myself" Annia quickly spoke as she gripped onto her backpack straps tightly. Poe raised an eyebrow, "You're not carrying a blaster-"

Then as Poe spoke, Annia took out a small pistol from her back pocket which surprised Poe. Annia continued, "I shot wamp rats not only with my T-16, but with this as well" As she tucked her blaster in her pocket, Poe inhaled a deep breath and prayed to himself that Annia was telling the truth. After interacting with Poe, Annia noticed something on the ground and stopped for a moment. It looked familiar... It was a gold ring with engravings around it... She picked up and realized who it belonged to, Jaalib Barku.

Then she felt a cloth covering her mouth and nose along with a set of hands gripping her arms. And when she struggled, a sense of drowsiness began to come upon Annia. She gave into the sleeping draught that was forced upon Annia and was collapsed into the arms of her kidnappers. As she was carried off into a pickup landspeeder, BB-8 noticed Annia's absent and notify Poe and Mara.

"What?" Poe frantically looked around and saw the group of men carrying Annia away. "Hey!" Poe exclaimed to the men in anger and began to run towards them along with Mara and BB-8. When the kidnappers noticed, they jumped into their landspeeder and quickly escaped the scene with an unconscious Annia in the back of their speeder.

When Mara saw her daughter being taken away, frustration rushed through her veins. She couldn't believe that her daughter was already taken away, _how could this be?_

"Sith spit!" Mara cursed as she knelt to the ground in anger.

When Poe panted from the running, he scanned the area looking for clues about Annia's kidnapping. One familiar face caught Poe's eyes, Jaalib Barku... He then stood up straight and began running towards him, "Hey, _stink face!_ "

When Jaalib made eye contact with Poe, Poe immediately tacked him to the ground and gripped Jaalib's shirt, "You knew about this" Poe continued, "Tell me or there will be consequences"

Jaalib laughed, "Uba canta Jee woy tah, Dameron?" (You think I did this, Dameron?)

Right after Jaalib mocked Poe, a fist swung across Jaalib's face, "Tell me!"

After that punch, Mara and BB-8 made their way over their away over to Poe and Jaalib. Jaalib noticed this and looked at Mara, "Jee dayan bu moulee rah, an haku cua dan heee bai yoieu moulee rah doth eeth wa wah chee dah uen kloonkee" (I needed the money, and what better way to get money was to put a bounty on her head)

Mara glared down at Jaalib, "What bounty was to be made on Annia? She has done nothing to you-"

"Ua yoieu kankay mi an Dameron, taneee yoieu baa kankay mi an mah pankhobaii-" (She gotten between me and Dameron, no one get's between me and my opponent-)

"Where is she?!" Poe's patience ran out. He had just promise Mara to keep Annia safe from any danger, and now she was kidnapped and targeted for money...

Jaalib looked at Poe with a smirk, "Wa lumpa peee ua hatkocanh jahna uen jaleana... Wa jaleana bai tee pinconha cay Jaalib Barku" He then continue, "Ua doth paknee ata bai Rotta bu Yih, ua noa-a wa luto sonla che jen..." (A place where she will learn her lesson... A lesson to not mess with Jaalib Barku. She's taken to Rotta the Hutt, she will be a fine dancer for him...)

At that moment, Poe and Mara knew that Annia was in trouble... She was going to be a slave dancer to Rotta the Hutt, the son of Jabba the Hutt. _How were they going to get her? How were they going to smuggle her out of the grips of the Hutts?_

With many questions running through Mara and Poe's minds, Poe then raised his fist up high and swung it again on Jaalib's face and Jaalib saw nothing but blackness for he was knocked out by Poe Dameron...

* * *

Author's Notes

I hoped you liked it! Sorry if it's a bit too long and boring, I wrote this in one sitting and for over three hours (it's like 2:30 a.m. right now). Sorry that I haven't updated this story for a while! I just finished my University finals and just started my Christmas break! I hope to write my chapters in the coming weeks of my holiday vacation. Please write a comment and review it! I always appreciate ideas to write for this story, so don't be shy about it. And please private message me if you want a timeline chapter about my Star Wars AU story! Thank you so much and may the Force be with you!

End Notes


	4. An Unexpected Rescue

Author's Notes

Hey everyone! Thanks for reading, following, and favoriting the story! It means a lot to me and it makes me want to keep writing this story! As always, if you want to share advice and opinions to me, please message me in the reviews or private message me!

Happy New Year and May the Force be with you!

End Notes

* * *

Chapter Four:

An Unexpected Rescue

 _Hutt Palace, Northern Sea Dune, Tatooine_

 _"Greetings, Exalted One. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Lu... Jedi Knight and friend to Captain So... I know that you are powerful, mighty_ Jabba, _and that your anger with Solo must be equally powerful. I seek an audience with Your Greatness to bargain for Sol-"_

That voice sounded familiar to Annia, it was like she heard that voice from a distant memory... Annia's vision was blurred, she could tell that there was a crowd huddled over to the hologram that spoke to the Hutt. However, she could see the hologram quite clearly. The hologram was a man, dressed in dark robes and on his side was a lightsaber, his hair was light -probably as light as Annia's- and his face... His face looked also familiar... _'How could that be?'_ , Annia thought to herself.

The hologram continued, _"With your wisdom, I'm sure that we can work out an arrangement which will be mutually beneficial and enable us to avoid any unpleasant confrontation. As a token of my goodwill-"_

Then another figure approached, but this time it was a woman. She looked like as if she was a dancer to the Hutt overlord. The woman was dressed in mesh and blue silk, she also had sun-kissed skin, and her hair was fiery red. But the woman's eyes looked exactly like her... Then it clicked.

 _"Mom"_

"Wake up blondie! Wake up!" A raspy voice yelled at Annia as she was stirring from her sleep. And as her eyes open, she realized she was laying on the ground of the same courtroom she dreamt in. Annia's eyes open widely when she saw a Hutt lounging in his throne and a crowd huddling around her. The young woman then grasped what was going on, she was in trouble...

"Bad! Tweepi, bu winkee dauag naa!" (Ah! Finally, the sleeping beauty awakes!) The Hutt spoke as he slid a little closer to Annia, "Cay mee dauag, uba lwaa doth mah sonla-" (With your beauty, you shall be my dancer-)

Then Annia spat at the Hutt, "Jee cueiauee chateua ai doth mee sahuaka, sleemo!" (I rather die than be your pet, slimeball!)

The Hutt laughed along with the crowd. Annia knew that she was outnumbered, no one was going to help her out... She hoped her mother or even Poe Dameron would find a way to set her free from this incident...

* * *

Poe sat on the passenger's side while Mara drove the landspeeder as fast as possible. He started to wonder when they got to the Hutt's Palace if they had a plan... If not, they were screwed... He looked at the elder woman and noticed at she had two lightsabers at her side, his eyes widen and hoped that she wasn't going to rampage through the Hutt's Palace.

"Mara?" Poe continued, "Please tell me we have a plan?..."

Mara looked at Poe then back on the path, "We do, but you're going to follow my lead" She spoke on, "Luke had a similar incident with one - actually, most of his crew were captured by Jabba the Hutt-"

"Really?" Poe asked as he slid his goggles on, "What happen?"

"Well Han was captured, then Luke's droids, then Chewbacca and then your general. I was there when it happened... Mostly"

" _Mostly?_ "

"I was kicked out of Jabba's service as a dancer." Mara explained as they were arriving at the palace, "That was the first time I laid eyes on Luke Skywalker, the time I was the Emperor's Hand"

Poe's brows rose when he heard Mara's little story. It was kinda funny how sometimes time repeats itself, but it was also a pain in the ass. As Mara, Poe, and BB-8 got off the landspeeder, BB-8's circuits began to click and many ideas came to the little droid, (beep boop) Poe, should I contact General Organa about Annia- (boop beep)

"No buddy, we can't" Poe spoke, "If we alert the Resistance, the First Order might also receive the alert-"

(beep boop) But it's estimated that it's impossible to save Annia! It's us three against 100! (boop beep)

"I said no BB-8" Poe spoke frustratingly, "You stay out here and guard the landspeeder"

After Poe left BB-8 behind, Mara looked at Poe and opened herself to the Force. She felt emotions from the young X-Wing pilot; anger, frustration, worry... Mara's face soften and spoke in comfort, "Don't worry kid, Annia's going to be all right"

"Yeah well, I hope that won't change when we try to get her out of here"

"Ha! _'Do or do not, there is no try'_..." After Mara spoke that, Poe gave her a confusing look and wondered where she got that saying from.

"Luke told me that during my training as a Jedi, and before him, his Jedi master told him-"

"No offense, but it almost sounds like a dad joke-"

"Do I look like a dad to you?" Mara asked sarcastically with her brow arched up which made Poe realize her little joke and chuckled at it.

They reached the large door of the palace, to Poe, it looked at least about a hundred years old if not older. However, for the graying redhead Jedi, it looked exactly the same when she first came here for her mission to kill Luke. Mara almost gave a smirk to Poe, "Looks like Rotta didn't redecorate after his father's death"

Rumbles came through the door and it began to open. As the doors open Mara sensed Annia close by and realized that she was chained to Rotta's grip.

* * *

As Annia was being forced to dance to the audience (along with other slave dancers), she felt something familiar... They were reaching out to her, wondering if Annia was all right. Annia's eyes widen and saw two figures heading into the courtroom, she knew who they were and she almost smiled. When the steward of Rotta the Hutt guided Mara Jade and Poe Dameron to the courtroom, the crowd noticed them and everything turned quiet; even the music stopped. As Annia stood there, Rotta yanked his chain that was around Annia's neck and she was forced to sit down next to Rotta. When Poe laid eyes on Annia, he noticed the outfit she was wearing. She was wearing a light blue silk top that was embroidered with gold, she was also wearing a light blue skirt that was cut that each side of her legs along with a set of mesh tights. What disturbed him the most was the chain around her neck that Rotta held in his grip, it pissed him off.

Mara noticed Annia as well and noticed how similar Annia's outfit was compared to Mara's dance outfit she wore when Jabba was alive. She then looked at Rotta and spoke, _"Bo shuda Lhonu cakanle Rotta, Dobra Arica Pradeux. Jee doth bonee wagan wa sonla che mee cokha, bu cakanle Jabba bu Yih. Hocan Dobra tee wata bai cah bai doth ree bargon u "_ (Greetings Great mighty Rotta, I am Arica Pradeux. I was once a dancer for your father, the mighty Jabba the Hutt. However I am not here to request to be at your service)

 _"Hee peoi dotke uba wata, Arica Pradeux_ _? Haku doth mee_ gai _bai_ cohou kae nei _?"_ (Then why are you here, Arica Pradeux? What is your purpose to show yourself to me?), Rotta asked impatiently as he gripped the chain closer to him.

Mara the raised an eyebrow and answered, _"_ _Dobra_ wata _bai_ hhaia _mah_ weuen _,_ an cay _da, Jee_ hatkocanh cahcata uba wa _cag see_ jonba _bai wamma_ che _mah_ weuen _baa jedahag"_ (I am here to retrieve my daughter, and with that, I will grant you a piece of land to pay for my daughter's freedom)

"Ho! Ho! Ho!" The Hutt laughed, _"Doth da fa? da doth tytung uba banag? Mee weuen?-"_ (Is that it? That's all you want? Your daughter?-) Then Rotta looked at Annia and back at Mara and realized the familiarity between them. The same type of figure, very similar cheeks, and same hair parting, his slave dancer was the daughter.

 _"Bad! Ateema Jee neu, mah goodde da sonla doth mee weuen"_ (Ah! Now I see, my favorable dancer is your daughter), Rotta continued, _"Hocan, Jee cha lee chalya mah whirlee hee pacwahh... Um Jee hatkocanh woy bo cheesay..."_ (However, I don't give my dancers so easily... But I'll make one exception...)

Rotta looked at Annia and then gave a signal to the guards to take Annia to the middle of the courtroom. Mara knew something was up, something wasn't going to go to plan than she hoped for. Poe noticed the look on Mara's face and back at Annia and Rotta, his worry came again and wondered what was going to happen, "Mara, what the hell is going on?" Mara looked at Poe, "Prepare for a duel"

Annia looked back at Rotta and her mother and the fear was in Annia's eyes, she knew that Rotta was going to send her to the pit and die. Rotta eyes became mischief and his laugh was sinister, "Jot ten neu whao mee kiukapath weuen caiot pasa doe bu cakanle bacotohoda! Ho ho ho!" (Let us see if your precious daughter can survive the mighty rancor! Ho ho ho!)

Then slam, the floor beneath Annia's feet disappeared and the young woman fell down into the trap door. Mara took the two lightsabers out and threw one of them down the trap door. Poe then noticed the palace guards shooting at him and Mara, with that, he took out his blaster and began to defend himself, "Was this the plan?!" Mara shook her head as she ignited her purple bladed lightsaber and started to fight the guards in the room.

* * *

As Annia tumbled down the tunnel she felt a calling from something... Then it touched her, it was a cylinder object with an open cut near the edge of the end and a button on the side. Annia then registered what it was: a lightsaber. After she stopped tumbling, she and the lightsaber fell to the sandy ground and saw the multiple corpses that surrounded her. The sight startled her, but not as much as the growling and the howling the rancor made when she set eyes on it. The rancor began to charge at her and Annia leaped a good twenty feet off the ground. She couldn't believe how she jumped that high in the air, it was impossible. As she dodged each swing that the rancor made, she heard her mother's voice in her head, _'Annia, listen to me! You have to let the Force guide you!'_

Annia's eyes widen, _'The Force?'_

 _'Yes, you have it, your brother has it, I have it, and the rest of your family has it!'_ Mara continued, _'Concentrate, and let it guide you!'_

Everything around Annia was slow, she concentrated and wondered how she would let "the Force" guide her. Suddenly, she felt the lightsaber calling to her and Annia saw the lightsaber glowing before her. She extended her arm out and called back to the saber, she closed her eyes and felt the cylinder case in her grip. She opened her eyes and ignited the lightsaber, a sense of power flowed through her veins and felt that power guiding her. Annia looked up at the rancor and jumped to the same height as the deadly creature and made her charge towards it.

Back up in the courtroom, dozens of bodies were on the floor yet more guards flooded in and fought against the two intruders. As Poe fought back-to-back with Mara, he glanced at her, "There's too many Mara!" He exclaimed, "There's no way for us to stop them!" Mara wouldn't give up yet, she wouldn't give on her daughter, no matter what the cost was. As they both fought and fought, Mara felt something in the Force, she felt some fire of hope heading their way. She then glanced at Poe, "Don't lose your hope yet Dameron"

After the elder Jedi spoke, A flood of Resistance fighters made their way into the courtroom and began to fight them off until the guards stopped and surrendered. Poe was in shock and wondered how in the world did the Resistance know that they were in trouble. Then it clicked, he realized who sent the message, "BB-8"

After he spoke, the little ball droid rolled up to him and chirped, 'Sorry Poe, I had to contact General Organa-'

"It's okay, buddy" Poe spoke as he panted from the aftermath of the fighting, "It's okay"

Suddenly, Poe heard familiar steps heading towards their direction and recognized the silhouette, "General!"

Leia Organa stood tall as she held her blaster's handle in her pocket and nodded at Poe before making her way to Rotta the Hutt, "Rotta the Hutt, son of Jabba, under the power of the New Republic and the Resistance, I arrest you for the illegal trade of slaves and illegal trade of drugs" She continued as the Resistance soldiers began to handcuff Rotta, "Your days are over"

Mara raised an eyebrow and smirked as she crossed her arms, "I would have never figured out that Leia Organa would become a military General" She continued, I thought she could continue in the way of the Senate"

Leia turned around and looked at Mara with a smile, "Mara, it's been far too long my old friend" She then made her way to Mara and embraced her, "Too long"

After Mara embraced Leia she noticed that she couldn't sense Annia and Leia noticed this. Leia used the Force to read Mara's thoughts and realized Mara's fear, Leia nodded and looked at a group of soldiers, "You five come with me" And then she made eye contact with Poe, "You too Poe"

* * *

As Leia, Poe, Mara, and five other soldiers made their way to the underground floor where the Rancor pit was, Mara noticed there was no sound in the pit... No rancor growling, nothing... Mara feared the worse and Leia noticed it in her eyes. Leia went to the door where the pit was, but then it opened. A yellow hue came from the darkness that was inside and a slender figured walked out of the pit limping. Mara gasped and came to Annia's aid, "Sunstone! Are you all right? Did you-"

"I killed the rancor mom" Annia cut Mara off, "The Force guided me, I felt it..." She then switches the saber off and weakly gave it to Mara, but Mara didn't take it. The graying redhead Jedi wrapped Annia's hands around the saber and pushed it towards Annia, "It's your's Annia, it was made for your brother but he never wanted it... It called to you, you should keep it..." As Mara and Annia interacted, Leia studied Mara's daughter and was stunned. Under the bruises and cuts, she felt a connection with the young blonde woman. Her face... Her eyes... They were haunting to Leia, she knew who Annia was now and realized Mara's intentions of why she was overly protective of her. When Leia kept looking at Annia in shock, Annia then felt a connection with Leia and felt as if she knew her from somewhere... It felt the same when she had that dream of that man in the hologram... Annia knew it was General Leia and she tilted her head, "Do I know you? I mean... Do you know me?..."

It was silent between them and Mara looked back and forth at Annia to Leia, she knew what was going on and she knew that Leia figured out about Annia...

Leia nodded, "Yeah, I know you" She continued as she helped Annia out at her side, "But right now, you're going the medical ship, get cleaned up and dressed" Leia raised an eyebrow at Annia's outfit and remembered the time she was captured by Jabba, "At least Rotta dressed you in more silk than he did for your mother and I"

Annia chuckled and was handed to the soldiers who guided her to the medical ship. Leia glanced at Poe and commanded, "Commander, could you follow Annia to the medical ship and see if her needs are met?" Poe nodded and followed Annia behind which left Mara and Leia alone. Leia looked at Mara as Mara watched her daughter being guided by the soldiers, "She looks a lot like him"

"But more feminine-"

Leia then cut Mara off, "She also looks very similar to her grandmother as well"

Mara looked at Leia confusingly, "But she died when-"

"I had images of her when I was young" Leia answered, "It was the only few times the Force came to me" Mara nodded, "She's more like him though... My son took more of my liking, both looks and attitude"

"You have a son too?" Leia asked in a bit of shock, "Where is he?"

Mara sighed, "Last time I heard he was with Talon Karrde, but that was a long, long time ago..."

Leia nodded, "I know what it's like to lose a connection with a child, my son is out there serving his _master_ "

"So I heard" Mara noted, "I met your son once, I felt the Dark Side calling to him... But Luke didn't listen to me..."

Leia sadly nodded and put an arm on Mara's shoulders, "Let's not look at the past-"

"I haven't even told Annia who her father is... Was..."

Leia's eyes widen and then relaxed, "Maybe right now, It's best for her not to know" As Leia continued, she then linked arms with Mara and started to walk out of the palace, "But for now, let's figure out what Annia's future is in store for her"

* * *

Author's notes

Hey again! Thanks for reading! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter! I liked to parallel some scenes from the movies and give it a twist in my story! I hope to write at least one or two more chapters before the winter break ends and I have to start up my second semester of university. Please give this a review and tell me what your opinons are on this chapter and/or overall of the story!

Thanks and May the Force be with you!

End Notes


	5. The Resistance and the Calling

Authors Notes

Hey everyone! I believe this might (not too sure yet) be one of the last chapters for a while since I will be starting university up again. Hopefully, when I get a schedule for my classes and job(s) I will make time to continue writing this story. I'm hoping to write at least two chapters each month, but I guess I have to see what fate lies yet. Anyways, feel free to review this story and don't be shy about sharing advice about story plotting!

May the Force be with you!

End Notes

* * *

Chapter Five:

The Resistance and the Calling

 _Resistance Medical ship, Tatoo system_

As the small fleet of Resistance ships hovered over Tatooine, Annia leaned against the frame of the window that viewed the twin suns. She never saw the twin suns from a view in a ship. The last time she was on any ship was when she was a child and was traveling to Naboo with her mother and brother... But she could barely remember what the view was like in the ship when she was young... As she gazed at the suns, Annia wondered if being in the Resistance meant that she would have to leave everything behind for good... She knew that with her mother being a close link to Luke Skywalker, she and her mother were targeted for the First Order. Annia knew that now her dream of being part of the New Republic was now somewhat a curse upon her and her mother.

During the time she was gazing at the suns, Poe Dameron walked into Annia's healing room and saw her looking out her window and pondered. To Poe, he was somewhat intrigued by Annia, both her backstory and herself. He had a feeling that Annia was going to make a difference, whether she was willing to join the Resistance or not, something was destined for her. What also struck him was the calmness she possessed as she pondered, it kinda attracted him. Sure, there were plenty of women he met over the years and many women who were drop dead gorgeous. But to Poe, Annia had a different kind of attraction... With those thoughts running through his head, he shook them off. He only just met Annia a couple of days ago and now he had thoughts about her attractiveness, he just needed to be a friend to her for now.

He then cleared his throat which made Annia notice Poe in the room, "Poe! I didn't notice you coming in" She spoke as she straightened her new outfit that the Resistance officers gave her, "Is there anything you want?"

"I was just checking up on you" Poe answered, "I was wondering if the medical officers healed you up"

"They did" Annia continued, "They took my cuts away and my bruises, it's a miracle what doctors and nurses can do... Is that the only thing you came to see me?"

Poe looked at the blond woman for a moment before answering, "Actually, I do have a question. It's related to the Resistance"

Annia came closer and was intrigued by Poe's request, "Go on..."

"Well, since you told me that you were interested in becoming an X-Wing pilot, I thought that maybe I can pull a few strings and see if you can join in Black Squadron-"

"Really?!" Annia smiled widely in excitement. This was probably the most exciting moment in her life, she always wanted to be a pilot and now her dream was coming true.

Poe chuckled at Annia's excitement, "Yep! Since I'm Commander of Black Squadron, I thought you may be a good addition to the squad" He then continued, "But in order to win the rest of the team, including General Organa, you would have to be tested if you can fly an X-Wing"

Annia calmed down and nodded, "Okay, I'll try my best to win your squad over-"

 _"Do or do not, there is no try"_

Annia raised an eyebrow, "Sounds like some Jedi saying"

"Well, your mom did tell me that before we attempt to save you-"

"Which you did"

Then Poe shook his head as he put his hands on his hips, "No, your mom and I failed you. We were just lucky that BB-8 called General Organa"

After Poe spoke, Annia tilted her hip at one side and crossed her arms and shook her head, "I still think you both saved me, you saved me from the failing hope I had... I thought no one was going to save me from Rotta... I felt like I was given up before you both came along" She then softly smiled, "Now I believe in much more hope now in the future"

When Annia spoke, Poe felt touched by Annia's words. Her kind words made Poe both sympathetic to Annia and how it felt sweet to him. And then, again, the attraction came to him. He couldn't figure it out, _why was_ Annia _attractive to him?_ He needed to push those feelings aside. Poe then blinked a couple of times before he answered, "Well um... I'm flattered actually, that's very kind of you to say"

Annia smiled, "Kindness is the only way we could show peace in this galaxy, it's something that everyone needs to learn every once in a while"

"I'm sure... That's probably why you should join the Resistance"

Annia furrowed her brows and tilted her head, "Why?"

"Well, I think the Resistance need kindness during this dark time... I think you might be the kindness we need around here" After Poe spoke, Annia's heart jumped a couple of beats and thought that was really nice of him to say. Just before Annia was going to continue talking to Poe, BB-8 rolled in, 'Poe, General Leia Organa requests your presence'

Poe nodded at BB-8 looked at Annia, "I guess I have to go" He then placed a hand on Annia's forearm in a comforting gesture, "Rest well, Annia"

After he spoke, he then left his hand from Annia's forearm and followed BB-8 to the main hall where General Leia was at. Annia watched him leave and slowly placed a hand over the touch where Poe left and walked back to the window watching the twin suns orbit by. Then the P.A. system announced, "Prepare for hyperspace to D'Qar in five...four...three...two...one..."

"Goodbye Tatooine..." Annia whispered before the Resistance's fleet left the old desert planet.

* * *

As Poe walked into the main hall, he found Mara and Leia talking to each other. From what he gathered a bit, was something about Luke Skywalker and the past Mara had with him. But before he could hear more about it, Leia noticed Poe's presence and looked at him, "Poe, I have something to ask you about Annia"

Poe furrowed his brows and wondered what Leia wanted to ask about Annia. He remembered that there was something between Leia and Annia down at the pit of the rancor, but he didn't know if it was related to that or something else. He asked, "What is it you want to know, General?"

"From what I understand from Mara that Annia is very, very powerful in the Force" She continued, "Now, I know you don't have the Force, however, you did witness her using the Force back at their place. Can you describe in detail what happened and what was her reaction?"

Poe blinked a couple times as he tried to remember that bizarre event. As he remembered the incident, he began to wonder why Leia was asking about it. _Could it be that she is as powerful as Kylo Ren or was she much more powerful than him?_ He did not know...

"Well, from what I remembered, apart from Mara and Annia arguing, Annia somehow pushed and pinned Mara without touching her and everything around us was floating- including BB-8 and Mara... It was like there was no gravity in the room-"

Leia then raised her hand to pause Poe, "Wait, so everything in the room was floating? What about you?"

"I uh... I guess I was still sitting in my chair, I wasn't floating"

Leia looked at Mara, "Ben did this once when he was a preteen before he left to the academy..." Leia continued as Poe became intrigued what Leia's point was, "Luke described this as a very raw strength in the Force, he said that it could lead to the dark side... And it did"

Poe's eyes widen when he heard this if Leia was telling him and Mara that Annia could be as bad as Kylo, she was mistaken. Poe put his hands up and shook his head, "Woah, back up. If you're saying Annia can turn into a Knight of Ren, you're mistaken General" Poe continued, "I don't see anything bad in Annia, she's a good and kind person- she could never join the First Order!"

Leia sighed, "Poe, I know how you feel. But seeing is not the same as sense-"

"Seeing and sensing are the same thing in my book, General"

"Poe, Mara felt something dark in the Force within Annia when she attacked her-"

"That was because she was frustrated!" Poe explained, "She never knew Mara was once the _Emperor's Hand, s_ he thought Mara met Luke as a Rebellion soldier! Hell! She doesn't even know who she is!"

Leia stood back for a bit and glanced back and forth at Mara and her favorite pilot. She looked at Mara and spoke, "Besides keeping her in the dark about her true parentage, you also hid her from the fact that you were a Jedi companion to Luke?"

"I thought to keep my past from Annia, we would live a peaceful life" Mara sighed, "If she knew anything about parentage and my past as a Jedi, she would most likely be grasped in the hands of Snoke"

"Mara, I made a mistake of not telling Ben that my father was once Darth Vader" Leia pointed out, "If I told him, he would've not discovered Snoke and the false fact that he could be as powerful as Vader... You need to tell Annia as soon as possible, if not... I'm afraid the First Order will gain another servant and we will be outnumbered by a hundred."

"Wait" Poe budded in, "You said something about Annia's parentage... Where's her father?"

Mara quickly spoke in a serious reaction, "I'm afraid that's a bit too personal right now Dameron" She continued, "Her parentage is between me, Leia, and eventually Annia, got that?"

Poe's eyes widen at Mara's serious reaction after he asked. He looked at Leia and could tell that she wanted Poe not to question Mara, and so, he simply answered, "Yes ma'am"

"Good" Mara eased, "I don't want you to be on my 'to kill' list, Leia wouldn't like that"

Leia shook her head and switched over to the topic of Annia, "We need a plan to keep Annia with us- _if_ she's going down the path of the dark side"

"Actually General, I was wondering if Annia could test out in an X-Wing flight test" Poe continued, "I was hoping for her to join Black Squadron with me, I will keep a close eye on her if she passes"

"Really?" Leia asked, "Have you seen her fly or drive anything?"

"Well, when I was chasing her with her speeder bike, she was very fast- I mean, I'm faster but she's got good potential to become a pilot." After Poe spoke, Leia looked at Mara to clarify if it was true. Mara answered, "I've bought her a T-16, she's good at flying and shooting... You can say she inherits one of those traits from her father"

Leia softly chuckled with a small smile, "If she's as good as her father, then she would probably be the best-" Poe then cleared his throat which made Leia rolled her eyes, " _Second_ best pilot in the Resistance"

Poe smiled, "Great, once we land on D'Qar, I'll set up the test for Annia"

"Good" Leia crossed her arms, "You may go, Commander"

Poe nodded, "Yes General" Then looked at Mara and nodded at her in which she did the same before he left them. After Poe left, Mara looked at Leia, "I like that kid"

"Same" Leia smiled, "Though I think he _likes_ your daughter"

Mara laughed, "If he does, Annia's going to be in more trouble than we thought" Leia shook her head with a small laugh escaping her lips, "He reminds me a bit of Han sometimes..."

A pause came between them when they began to think about their husbands. It was far too long of not seeing Luke and Han, Leia and Mara both knew that somehow and someday they would meet again... They hoped so... Mara then thought of Ben and then compared him to Annia, even though they share equally the same or more power in the Force, Annia had no potential to be a Knight of Ren... It seemed it was not in her nature to turn fully to the dark side. Mara then placed a hand on Leia's shoulder, "I believe Poe's right about Annia" Mara continued as Leia looked at her, "Even though I sensed a darkness in her, it doesn't mean she will turn... We all have our temptations, but now that I think about it, I remembered Annia regretting her actions... I know in her heart that she was guilty..."

Leia kindly smiled, "Then there's hope in her, much more hope than in Ben..."

Mara smiled sadly, "I barely knew your son, I only felt a dark presence in him" She continued, "But you knew him better, maybe I felt a conflict in him-"

"That's what I'm sensing" Leia sighed, "I hope someday someone could help him reach to the light again"

* * *

 _Resistance Headquarters, D'Qar, Ileenium system_

Annia was in awe when she stepped out of the Resistance medical ship, she saw X-Wings, Y-Wing, A-Wings, and every Republic ship on the base. She saw many droids, pilots, officers, medical officers, engineers, and mechanics on the grounds. It was almost like a dream come true for her... Then she felt BB-8 nudging Annia's leg, _'Come on! There's more inside to see!'_

"Okay, okay buddy!" Annia laughed as she walked with the little droid at her side, "Aren't you going to give me a tour-"

"Actually he won't be," Poe said from behind which made Annia turn around to look at him, "BB's going to help me clean up my ship, but I know who'll give you a tour"

Then after Poe spoke he found a certain protocol droid walking around the base, "Threepio!" The droid heard Poe's call and walked quickly as possible to the two humans and BB droid, "Yes Commander, what do you request me for?"

"Threepio, could you give this young lady a tour around the base?"

The protocol droid looked at Annia and back at Poe with excitement (if droids could express excitement), "Oh, of course, Commander Dameron! Is that all you request of me?" Poe nodded, "Yep, just a tour around the base and a spare room for her. She's going to be a new member of the Resistance" After Poe spoke to the droid, he looked at Annia and gave her a smile, "If you need anything, I'm free to help you out"

"Thanks, Poe"

When Poe nodded both at Annia and Threepio and made his way to his X-Wing, the protocol droid looked at the young woman, "Well then! Follow me I will show around here!" Annia then followed the droid and listened, "As you can tell, this base is incredibly busy as per usual-"

"I'm guessing there's no relax time?-"

"Oh I wish we could relax, my lady-"

"Please call me Annia"

"I see, Lady Annia-"

Annia then chuckled, "No, no just Annia"

"And I am C-3PO, human-cyborg relations" C-3PO continued, "I served many people in my long life, including General Leia Organa and Luke Skywalker-"

"You knew Luke Skywalker?" Annia asked intrigued about the droid's connection the most famous Jedi in the galaxy. "Of course I knew him! He helped me and my counterpart find Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi during the Rebellion" C-3PO continued as they entered the base, "We had many, many adventures during the Rebellion... It saddens me that Master Luke disappeared-"

Then Annia felt something... Something was calling to her... There was no other noise she was hearing, just her name being called out in the distance. As she kept hearing her name called out to her, she followed which made C-3PO follow her, "Lady Annia! Where are you going?" There was no response from Annia which made the droid follow her even more, "Oh dear, I hope she's all right"

As Annia gotten closer and closer to the voice, it led her to a droid that was tarped over. C-3PO sighed, "That's my counterpart, R2-D2... R2 was Luke's droid during the Rebellion, we found him shut down at the ruined Acadamy..."

Annia took the tarp off and saw the blue and silver R2 unit, she still felt a calling to it... It was like it was linking her something to a forgotten past... She reached out to it and when she touched it, her surroundings changed. She saw herself in a bogging jungle where a man, the same man from her previous dream was training...As she walked towards the man, she stumbled on her feet and saw Naboo and saw another man who looked very similar to the first man. Everything was peaceful, meadows around her and the other man... As she looked closely she saw a woman who reminded Annia of Leia except younger...However, when she walked toward them, her surroundings faded away and everything turned grey and calm...

 _'_ Annia _, you must go to Dagobah and Naboo'_

She turned to the sound of the voice and saw an elder man with white hair and beard along with a ghostly hue around him. Annia tilted her head, "Why?"

 _"You will discover your purpose and why the Force is calling to you..."_ He continued, _"You must carry on the legacy of your father and grandfather in order to stop the darkness from spreading"_

Annia squinted and shook her head, "But I don't even know who my father and grandfather are!-"

 _"That is for you to discover, they are the keys to your destiny"_

Annia looked closely at the ghostly man, "Who are you?"

 _"I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, and you must go"_

Suddenly Annia found herself back in the Resistance base and fell backwards on her bottom. As she squinted from the bright lights from the Resistance base, the R2 unit started to reboot and become alive again. C-3PO was startled, "R2! You're back!"

 _'Of course, I'm back you Golden Buffoon'_ R2-D2 whistled back, _'I'm not dead!'_

C-3PO replied back, "Oh and your the same rude droid still!" C-3PO looked at Annia, "How did you get him back online?" Annia answered as she got up, "I don't know Threepio..." Annia was still rattled up from the Force visions... They felt real and she knew that ghost was real, she couldn't have dreamt that when she touched the R2 unit. She knew then that she needed to tell someone of what she just saw. Annia looked at C-3PO and spoke, "You have to come with me" And down at R2-D2, "But most importantly you"

When she led the two droids around the base to find either her mother, Poe or General Leia, she spotted Leia talking to officers by the communications center. She walked fast towards Leia in which the General notice, "Annia" She spoke worriedly, "You looked like you saw a ghost-"

But before Leia could continue, she gasped when she saw R2-D2 at Annia's side, "How?-" C-3PO cut in, "Somehow Annia rebooted him! Just by one touch-"

"Does the name Obi-Wan Kenobi sound familiar to you?" Annia asked as she interrupted the protocol droid. When Leia heard that name, her eyes widen and shock took over her. She had not heard that name since the Rebellion, many memories flooded through Leia's mind until she focused on Annia, "Yeah, I knew him..."

"He came to me when I touched R2" Annia explained, "He said I need to go to Dagobah and Naboo-"

"Dagobah?" Leia sounded surprised made Annia furrowed her brows and asked, "You know that place?"

"Yes... Luke went there for his Jedi training"

Annia eyes widen her eyes and wonder came to her... _Was that man Luke Skywalker in the vision she saw?_... She then replied back, "I think I saw him in my visions... My visions just now and my visions back on Tatooine" When Annia spoke, R2 pulled a hologram of Luke Skywalker, _"Greetings, Exalted One. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Luke Skywalker-"_

Annia eyes widen again when she saw the sight of the hologram, it gave her shivers down her spine when she saw the hologram, "I saw this hologram back at the Hutt's palace... I thought it was a dream..." Just when Annia spoke, she saw Mara and Poe walking in and seeing the hologram of Luke and a pale and gittery Annia. Mara came to Annia's side and read her mind and saw the visions that her daughter was bestowed upon her. Annia knew this and tears came down her cheeks, she tightly embraced her mother and cried, "I'm not ready for this mom! I'm not ready!" She continued, "I don't want to go! I don't want to go!"

Mara held her daughter in her arms and the sight of Annia crying pained her. It also pained Poe to see his newly made friend cry, he knew it had to be something about Luke Skywalker due to the hologram being presented... Maybe Annia was the key to find Luke Skywalker, not Mara Jade. Mara looked down at her beautiful yet sad daughter as she cupped her cheeks and wiping the tears away, "You are ready Annia" She continued, "You have always been ready but never really known it... You must go, this calling from the Force is guiding you to Luke Skywalker"

"But you're the key to him-"

"That's what the Resistance thought, but the Force moves in mysterious ways" Mara continued, "You're the true key to him! If you don't follow this path, the Resistance will fall the rise of the First Order and the dark side will reign again" Mara sighed as she tucked her daughter's golden locks behind her ear, "I have kept you in my grasp, now you must go and follow the Force... And discover who you are..."

Mara left Annia's embrace and Leia stepped in and took Annia's hand, "Annia, as your first mission for the Resistance, you must go to Dagobah and Naboo... It will lead you to Luke's trail-"

"She's not going alone" Poe walked towards the group along with his fellow droid, "I'm going with her, I promised Mara to keep Annia safe from any dangers in this damn forsaking galaxy and I'm not going to break my promise"

Leia gave a smirk to Poe and back at Annia, "Good" She continued as she crossed her arms, "I was actually going to request you to help her out on this mission"

"Oh..." Poe quiets down, "Well, I gladly accept General except..."

"Except what, Dameron?"

"Well, Annia is scheduled for a flight test in thirty minutes and in order for her to do any mission, she needs to be skilled in flying a Republic starfighter"

Annia looked at Leia and back at Poe, "Wait, I'm going to fly an X-Wing?"

"You sure are kid" Leia spoke as she took Annia's arm and guided her way to the grounds, "Come, let's get you suited up"

Annia didn't know how she could take in all of this. First, she discovered her mom was Jedi companions with Luke Skywalker, next she discovered the Force, and now she was told by a man who was dead for over thirty years that she was destined to find Luke Skywalker and discover who she was. She wondered how this was going to play out in the end and will benefit the whole galaxy... But currently, in her mind, she wondered if was going to pass that X-Wing flight exam...

* * *

Author's Notes

Oh my gosh, it's past one in the morning and I just finished typing the chapter... I might edit in the near future for grammar and all that shazaam, but I really hoped that you all liked this chapter and will continue reading for the next chapter! Please review this and tell me what you think of it!

Thank you so much and May the Force be with you!

End Notes


End file.
